As improvements are made in wafer exposure systems, it has become increasingly important for chip manufacturers and chip testers to have the ability to identify smaller and smaller defects. Mask defect inspection systems are used to identify defects in masks. Programmed defects are sub-lithographic structures that are used to characterize the mask defect inspection system to ensure the defect inspection system is running smoothly. A programmed defect mask is a mask with programmed (i.e., known) defects. Programmed defect masks with defects above 0.1 .mu.m in size presently exist.
One such programmed defect mask is made by Dupont PhotoMask, and is called the Verimask. The Verimask is built with standard lithography techniques using numerical control ("NC") data for the defect written on the mask with the images ground rules ("G/R") at the same time. As improvements are made in wafer exposure systems the minimum defect allowed is decreasing and mask inspection systems will be required to find smaller defects. A need exists to create a programmed defect mask with defects under 0.1 .mu.m in size.